Avatar high
by aangfangirl
Summary: aang and his frinds. pluse a fue new faces go threw high school before finding out about the firelords horible plans to kill the rest of the airbenders, and anyone who stands in his way.  frayaXaang freyonXZuko kataraXharu tophXteo sokkaX?


Avatar high

Ch 1

A sudden change

" YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" she asked/yelled again. Hoping she did not hear what she thought she herd. " you, me and Aang are going to move and you will be atiding high school with Aang" monk Geatso said again, not missing a beat. " id almost ask why me but I know the ancer." yes she knew all to well. She was the last of the last Amachi clan . The rest had been wiped out. But not only that, she was the "chosen one" the only other one in the world who cod bend all four elements. But she was not to master them. No, if she did the hole balance of the world who'd be thrown off. A lot to carry for a 15 year old. she sighed. " and why are we going to the high school?" Geatso just walked off. He did that a lot. She walked into the hallways of the temple. She never did believe like they did. But enjoyed there customs. Meditating was good to help calm the mind, even if you where a out sider. Witch of couce is how everyone saw her. ( seep Geatso and Aang) some of the elder monks absolutely despised her. But how cod she blame them? She was after all a outsider. Someone not born nor raised in there customs. Walking down the hall way she rembered something. _DARN IT! _she thought. Running back. 1. She did not know when she was leveing. And two more importantly 2 she for got to feed Son-ki her flying bison.

After she fed her bison. Who was a little mad. She went to find Aang. Shirley he had more infer mason then she did. She once again started walking down the hallways, to get to Aangs room she had to ask promisson into the boys domoratoys. Aka rooms. She saw one of the older monks. ( one that was not terribly mean to her) and ran over to him. " Sr. I really need to ask Aang something about our trip and he's prbly in his room packing. May I go?" " packing? All the things you will need our already at the house, yall will be living in the morning." the monk walked away and she stood there shocked. _Already there? _she thought. _but nothings missing form my room. _

She walked into her room. She had been Wright nothing was missing. She needed to find Geatso. She walked out of the girls room hallway. And into the main hallway. The cercal middle. Had 4 hallways attached to it. One of the boys. One of the girls. One to the mediation rooms and mess hall. And another that lead outside. She walked into the metazoan room. And there was monk Geatso. She tiptoed in and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her suspishaly with one eye. " we need to talk" she whispered. He got up and walked outside with her, into the court yard. Witch at this time of year was covered in pink carry blossoms and flowers every ware. Assenting the temple. "you wanted to speak with me?" he asked. He never rush her, he knew if she was going to say something correctly she had to think about what she was saying first. Without a lot of presser. Other wise something today oblong who'd come out. "I spoke with one of the older monks today. . ." she said slowly. "yes" " and they told me everything we will need is already there. . ." she trailed off again. Geatso said nothing. " but nothings missing from my room. . ." Geatso sighed. "he is right Fraya, we are not bringing much with us. Just one bag of things we can not live without. . . . But not photos." he added at the end knowing her. " but why. . . ?" she asked. " well you will be discoed as a Earthbender. So you will not need most all of your items. Remer that meger bag Aang gave you?" he asked. She nodded still to shocked to say much of anything. "you may put a few things in that." she nodded then walked away.

Went behind the temple and started air bending herself with her glider, flying downward. The air swept threw her long white hair. She did this to try to calm her nerves. _tomorrow everything is going to be different_. She thought landing on the ground with little more then a soft thud. She walked over to the sight of her old village. Nothing but 3 graves remained there now. Her mothers. Her fathers. And her younger brother. Who she had never found the body off. But like so many more, she assumed was burned to ashes. Before the attack was over. She went and picked some wildflowers from a near bye fled and placed them on the grave. She sat down in front of them. "Im so confused." hot tears started to run down her cheeks, much like they did every time she came to visit her family's grave. " I wished a long time a go that something who'd change that id be able to be like the kids who went to school with all of the nations. To be normal. . ." she continued out loud, as if speaking to them. " and now I am and I fell like all of my world is being turned upside-down. The boy I love turned out to be the avatar. . . Its my duty as the chosen one to protect him. And I under stand that. . . . " she shook her head. " Im just-" she sobbed " Im so confused." she sat there a wile longer and relaxed some. She up at the sky. Dinner and evening mediations who'd be soon. She better head back to the temple before she got in trouble, again.

Aang and Fray ( aka Fraya ) sat down across from echo her. Fray was barley picking at her rice. Witch she usually loved. " what's the mater?" Aang asked quite inisnitly. " Im just a little upset, I cant bring anything with me. Not even a photo of my parents." Aang sighed. " ya I know me too." they where pretty much quite the rest of the meal. both barley picking at there food. When they went to mediation they sat next to echo her. Everyone treated them differently now that there secret was out. That he was the avatar and she was the chosen one. Everyone ether avoided them or treated them like rolyty. Nether of witch they liked varry much. They both felt like all they had was ecother and well Geatso of coerce. But he was different. _I miss my family. Why is everything so confusing now? Why doesn't he see it? What will school be like? Iv never been to school. I wonder how Aang will take the move? Why cant I just be normal? _all these thoughts speeded threw frays mind making it hard to castrate on the mediation. _tomorrow I get to start again. Maybe I will even tell her. Ah, I doubt it. Besides she is spots to be my protector Wright? So I cod not let feeling get in the way right? Focus Aang focus this is not the time! _he too cod not consternate on the medatsonons that night.

When the hour was over. Aang walk up to Fray. "well ill see you in the mooring!" he said with a bright smile. _of coerce he's happy. _she thought_ he gets to go some ware no one will know he's the avatar or think anything special of him. _" ya see you in the mooring bright and early" she teased him, they both hated getting up early

Fray walled in her room, and grabbed the green mesger bag. The one Aang had bout her knowing it was her favret color. It seemed only appropriate know. It was only big enof to hold two items. She looked around her room. She grabbed her journal. And looked around again. What else who'd she bring. She who'd have bout her parents photo but Geatso said not photos. She sighed. Then she knew she grabbed a necliss that had been her mothers. She never wore it. Because it was so old and she was afraid it wood brake. But now it only made since. It had the Earthkindom emblem on it. She who'd be able to ware it every day if she wanted to. She carefully placed the box in her bag and was about to go to sleep when she noticed a outfit on her bed. With a note on top that simply said: for tomorrow. It was a Earthkindom uniform. But that was no surprise she sat her bag and the outfit on her desk and layed down. She who'd need plenty of sleep tomorrow who'd be a long day

She woke up before the sun was up. Went to take a shower, and changed into her close and grabbed her meager bag. And her staff to, even if it had too stay in her room, she was going to bring it. Then she thought _we are going to be riding a bison, better to get something to put my hair up. _she found a few bobby pins and a hair band and braded her hair going as far down as she cod. Then bobby pined it into some sort of a bun. She sighed as she looked at her old room. This who'd be the last time she who'd be hear for a wile. Yet she had to lave all of her stuff. She took one last look at her family photo on her desk and closed her door.

She walked out to the court yard. And used Airbending to jump to the top of the temple. She had always loved the morning view from up hear, watching the sun come up and go down. It was amazing above the tree line. And you cod see for what looked like forever . The colors mixed butifully. No, she who'd never believe like these nomads did. Not with a sky like this that esested far before Buda was ever born. Finley the sun was up and she knew that it who'd be time to go. She jumped down off the roof. And spotted Aang walking out the door. He waved. " where where we spots' to meat Geatso?" he asked. Frays jaw dropped. " I don't know either!" and they both started laughing and walking towards the stables. Where they found Geatso strapping a saddle to Appa. " ah, yall are ready good, good" when he was done we all loaded up onto Appa and flew off. To a place none of them who'd ever be able to call home. To a place ware Fray was going to have to lie. To a place where no one knew Aang was the avatar. To a place where Geatso who'd be far from his friends. And none of them where looking greatly forward to it.

Ch2

A long ride

They had been flying for about two hours. Fray and Aang where getting antsy. " I think if we don't land Im going to blow up" Aang said dramatically holding his stomach. "I told you to go to the bathroom before we left." Geatso said. "you did not" Aang said back. "uh ya he did, you where to busy playing with moemoe to lishon. Fray inputted. "I thought you where asleep" Aang said meanly. _He must really have to go to the bathroom_. She thought. "when I herd the word blowup I woke up" Aang just mooned. " Geatso we HAVE to stop Im going to pop." Geatso mumbled something or other and started pulling Appa down toward the ground. When we landed Aang dart off at brake neck speed into the bushes. Fray looked at Geatso. " isn't there spots' to be a village around hear?" she asked. "yes just about I few yards away." she felt in her pockets to see if she still had some money. " Im going to go get us so briefest and lunch." and she started walking off. "nothing that will make us have to go to the bathroom, we only have time for one more stop today" Fray covered her mouth and started giggling. Not beveling he really yelled that to her.

When she got to the village. She was glad she was in earth kingdom close. Because everyone was. Something seem. . . Off though. She did not see one Earthbender prating. _How strange. . . _she thought. There was to little kids playing by a lake she was standing close to. And one of them was just about to fall in. when she quickly pulled her arms back and then forward making a earth bridge that went across the lake. Stopping the kid from falling in. everything was quiet. _ok something is todly up hear_. She walked to the nearest food shop and bout some apples, and some bananas , and a pond of nuts. She had yet to resave a thanks for helping the kid. But she just blew it off, something was obvicly wrong with these pepol. When she was walking out of the village gate. Two fire nation solders stepped in front of her. "where do you think your going little girl?" they asked her mockingly. " Im laveing the village." a dark look flashed across on the solders faces. She put her supplies in her bag. " not on our watch your not." _grate. . . Do I blow my cover as a Earthbender and airbend? Or keep my cover? _finely she chose to keep her cover, no need to blow it. " Im just a traveler." one of them lafed. " not for long." she sighed monk Geatso who'd be mad at her for taking so long. So to try to avoid a big battle, in which she had not help and was out numbered. She sunk herself in to the ground and popped up on the other side of them. Then was binding earth walls as she ran. "guys you better be ready to fly!" she yelled in head of her. "what?" Aang yelled. "GET ON Appa NOW!" she yelled as loud as she cod. When they where in view they where loaded on Appa reedy to fly. She jumped on Appa. " go ,go go!" she yelled at Geatso who got Appa in the air.

"what was that?" Aang asked. " fire. . . Benders . . . .trying. . . To . . . Capsher. . . Me.." she said in-between breaths. Geatso shook his head. " that's one of the reason we told Aang early, though I still do not agree with it. He needed to ready to fight when the war became full blown." he finished with a sigh. " so what is this schools name?" I asked randomly. " well its called. Master high, but apparently all of the students call it avatar high because when in first opened that was the purposes to try to find the avatar." for the rest of the trip they munched on the fruit and nuts Fray bout. And had light conversion. And acasnaly sleeping. By the time they got there it was far past dark. " yall go get some sleep, yall start tomorrow." Geatso said. " WHAT?" They both yelled.

Ch3

The talk

Aang walked in and examined him room. Plane and boring. Nothing but a medium size bed and a walk in closet full of different stile air nomad close. He yawed. And went to lay on his bed. _At lest the bed is comfy, _he thought and soon drifted off to sleep.

Fray walked into her new room. There was a desk In the right corner a bed in the right. A few things on the desk such as a pencil holder and a small lamp. The closet was a small walk in and was full of Earthbender stile close. All with skirts that who'd ether land just at or a little blow her knees, just like she liked to where them. She layed on her bed. She berthed in slowly. Then exhaled. Suddenly something dawned on her. Aang was sleeping in the same house she was! It was no longer that to go into his room she who'd have to ask permission form the older monks then leave the door open. Almost just as soon as the thought passed threw her mind there was a nock on the door. When she opened it monk Geatso was standing there. " my I come in?" he asked. " of course" she smiled. And opened the door wider. We went and sat down on the desk chare. "we need to talk"

Geatso was dreading having this talk with Fraya. Fraya went and sat on the bed. " so what did you want to talk about" she stretched her arms back yawing. "well, at this new school. . . There will be . . . Well. . . Boys. . ." he cont help pausing as he was speaking he cod not help it, this was awkward. She nodded her head. "well ya. . ." "and I don't think it who'd be a good idea if you . . . Well date any of them. . . Not hear. . ." she got a weird look on her face, and sighed. "Gggeeattssoo!" She said draw out and exasperated. "I never even wanted to date one of the boys at the temple. I don't relay see the point. Im not even old enof to court yet. None the less Im not really into the hole dating seen. If I love someone I want to marry them not date them for 3 years then brake up over a fight. I want something lasting." he nodded. " well good. I knew there was a reason I liked you. " he said jokingly. " jee thanks." she said and rolled her eyes. _That was a hole lot easer then I thought It who'd be._ he thought smiling. He put his arms in his selves. "well ill let you get to sleep." he stood up. And did a small bow. She did the same.

Aang woke up on when he herd on a nock on a near bye door. He heard small bits of conversion between Geatso and Fraya. He leaned onto the wall when he relised they where talking about boys. He cod only hear every few words, Geatso started taking first ". . . don't think it . . . good idea . . . You. . . Date . . . Them" she said his name drawn out. Then continued talking. ". . . never. . . Wanted. . . .date one . . . Boys. . . Temple. . ." when she said that he drew away from the wall and clinched his fist, tiring to keep himself from storming into her room begging her to say it wasn't true._ I shod have known_. He thought. But there was nothing he cod do about it, if Fraya did not have feelings for him _THAT WAY. _Then there was nothing he cod do to change that. Or was there?

Ch4

Bitter sweet

Aang woke up with a bitter taste in his moth. His tong sticking to the roof of his mouth. He walked out into the kitchen, to grab a glass of water. Something to rinse this taste out of his mouth. Like something had crawled into his mouth and died in the middle of the night. He looked out the window out the sun was just coming up. He set a glance toward the digital clock on the wall. He still had a hour and a half to get a shower and get ready for school. It who'd only take him 10 minuets to get there. He had plenty of time to jump to the roof and watch the sun come up.

When he jumped up to the roof he fount that Fraya was there fully dressed for the day in her earth binding close. He realized how cold it was. Fray looked lost in the sunrise. Her eyes set in some far off place. He simply sat next to her. Releasing it who'd now be rare for them to have a time like this. Goose bumps crawled up his arms. He looked out in the sunrise. And suddenly Fray put her hand near his. She was still looking at the sunrise. Gazing out into something he cod not see. Into some far memory. _probly thinking about her family_ he thought. Because her mother had loved sunrise and sunset just as much as she did. He remembered on one acason that she said it made her fell closer to them. Especially now she who'd need things like this. When she was far away from all the memories. He looked down at her hand again. Sitting still near his. _is she wanting me to hold her hand?_ he reached out and ran is thumb across the top of her hand. As if asking if it was okay. But the touch of his fingers across her hand seemed to snap her out of the trance, back to realty. "oh, hi Aang I did not notice you there." her words cut him like a knife. She did not know of his love, thus cud not be blamed. But still, it hurt to know that he had been up hear sitting next to her for 15 minuets and she had not noticed him. "ya" he laughed, not wanting her to know his pain. " iv been up hear for about 15 minutes ." he laughed again. A sad expression came across her face. "Im sorry I was. . . Thinking" "I thought u might be." the sun was now almost all the way up. They both stood to there feet. " its cold out hear, lets go inside and drink some tea" he noticed how she rubbed her hands against her arms. He took off his robe, and handed it to her without question. He was now in a pair of sweat paints. But she refused. " Aang you'll freeze to death put this back on!" she said. But it was as he was jumping down from the roof and heading inside. He who'd not take no for a ancer.

He put the tea bags in the coffee maker. The quickest way to make it so they cod have some with breakfast. Fray walked in with his robe on. "what took you so long?" he asked jokingly. "Im a Earthbender remember? I had to find a way to get down that wont wake the hole nabor hood up" Aang chuckled. Geatso walked in. "Ahh I thought I smelt tea bruing." he said taking a whiff of the air. " ya I just started it" Aang said as Fray gave him back his robe. Geatso noticed but said nothing of the sort_. These two where bound to get feelings for one another at some point. At the Temple Aang was the first one to meat Fraya and treat her respectfully. And they have been going threw a lot together. Things even I cod not truly comprehend._ Gatos thought. " Aang why don't you go get ready for school?" he nodded and walked towards the bathroom. "good morning Fraya." Geatso said once Aang left. "good morning" Fray said as she picked up the label that had been on the tea bag. "bitter sweet my favorite"

Ch5

New friends

As Fray and Aang where walking to school, something hit Fray. What was history spots' to be? "uhhh Aang. . ." he turned and looked at her. "what?" he asked. "when pepol start asking me ware I come from, how I meat you? What am I spots' to say?" Aang got a thinking look on his face. "you cod say you where a traveler we picked up at a village when we where coming hear. . ." he paused still thinking. " when we rilised we where going to the same place.." he finished. " ok what about when they ask like ware I live." he paused. " well. . . When Geatso asked where you who'd be staying and you said no ware. He demanded that you stay with us" Fray laughed. "how did you get so smart?" tapping his head. He surged. " it's a gift." they where laughing as they walked up to the school. But there laughing quickly stopped as they herd a bell ring. **They where late on the first day of school! **they looked at echo her and ran to the school, Aang using airbending. And getting there much quicker then Fray cod using earth bending,

Aang was running to his first class. But stopped when he saw a big culler full poster on the wall. He quickly red over it. " avatar high Sweet hart dance.2-14 7-9pm "he sighed and continued running. It was a week away. No way he cod convince Fray to be his date in that amount of time. He found his first class, only a good 10 minutes late.

Fray was walking towards the school, and pulled out her schedule. First pried mannerisms. _what the heck in mannerism? _she thout, regrting letting Geatso chose her schedule. Finly she walked up to the class room and walked in. everyone looked at her. She relsied the room had only girls in it. She looked at the teacher. " sorry Im late its my first day hear." the teacher nodded for her to sit down. There was only one set left in the hole room. Next to a water tribe girl, with blue eyes and hair lopes. She did a small wave and smiled. _if everyone around her is like her maybe this place wont be so bad. _she thought. The water tribe girl had on a betrothal necklaces._ that's right the water tribe you can get married at 15 I forgot about that . . . _then she turned her attention to the board. And in big bold letters across the board was written: _**how to be a lady. **_Her eyes grew wide and she quietly slammed her head against the desk. Witch of corce was not aloud then she got yelled at bye the teacher. _This Is going to be a long day _she thout and turned her head to the board. At the end of class she reseved a folder to get each of her teachers to sign at the end of class to say how mannerly she was. _Geatso is going to get a long hard talking when I get home. _she thought.

The water tribe girl walked up to her. " so what's your name" she asked. "my names Fraya but I prefer Fray, what's yours?" "my name is Katara" she said haply. A bell rang. "that's the warning bell. you shod come find me at lunch!" she said jogging off. " can I bring a friend?" "duh!" she said getting out of view. She pulled out her scejwal. History. that's shod be dull enof.

Aang had met a kid named Sokka, he had a wolf tail pony tail._ . . .or is it a wolf ,wolf tail? _he thought. He had asked him to sit with him at lunch. Geatso had told him that Fray and him have the same lunch and free pried. He was going to his next class. Marshal arts training. Witch was basely combat trying without bending. Witch wood turn out to be varry boring.

Fray was walking to lunch, when she spotted Katara waving. She walked up to her. And pointed at a poster that was on the wall beside her it read : avatar high Sweet hart dance.2-14 7-9pm . "you going?" she asked after Fray had finished reading. " probley not." Katara gasped. "why not?" she kind of laughed. "well first things first, it's a sweet hart dance-" she said pointing to the poster. "and I wont have a date." Katara put her hands on her hips. "and why not?" she asked. "well I will have only been hear a week. Besides I don't relay see a point in dating." "ah, ok but. . ." I kind of laughed. "are you trying to get me in a dress?" she darted her eyes around. "maybe. . ." she said trying to hold in more laughs as hay got closer to the front of the line. She stopped, " but really a lot of pepol are going with friends" she surged, " I only know one other person hear, besides you." she shrugged it off. "well if you get a date tell me." I laughed again. "well who else who'd I tell my dad?" Katara gave her a somber look. "what happened to your dad?" she asked. We where near the front of the line. There was a man behind the counter. "well Im the-" "who'd you like cabbage soup. Salad. Or a cheese burger." Fray pointed to the cabbage soup. Then Katara pointed to the hamburger. "what where you saying?" she asked as the man behind the counter handed us our food. "well Im the last one in my entire clan. They died when I was 8" "Im so sorry. . . My mom died from fire nshon terrorist." "its ok, iv met some good pepol because of it. Though I have always felt like was spots' to stop it." I said as we walked over to her table. As we did Aang came into view sitting next to a water tribe boy. "but Fray, you where only eight." my eyes locked with Aang. She was glad he had made a friend. "things are not always as they seem Katara." before she got a chance to ask what she mint. Aang was calling her and wolf tail boy, _or is it a pony wolf tail? _Was calling Katara. "hay Aang I see you made a new fiend." Katara elbowed Fray in the ribs when thay both wher smiling largely. "I see you did to" she nodded happily. _hehe, I new she who'd be going to that dance. _Katara thought.

Fray slid in the empty seat next to Aang. _no doubt about it. _Katara thought again. She slid in next her good friend Suki. Who was her brother girlfriend. Toph walking besides Teo's wheelchair. And they came and sat down. She looked around where was her sister Freyeon? "hay Sokka have you seen sis?" she asked her brother. Fray got a weird look on her face. " brother?. . ."she asked blankly. " ya Sokka-"she said pointing to her brother. "is my older brother." she looked down at her food. " oh,. . ." Aang started laughing beside her. Frays face got red. " what anyone cod make that mistake!" she said almost yelling and pointing to her mothers betrothal necliss. Aang started laughing harder now as her face got redder. " Fray I got this from my mom when she died." the laughing stopped. "Im so sorry. . . I didn't know" she rubed her fingers across the pendent. "its ok, its got to be harder for you, I mean, you're the only one left." Katara said her eyes downcast. "well I have hope one of them is still alive. . . I never found my brothers body." Teo was secuwated under the table now and Toph sat down next to him . "hay whats up why is everyone so deperesed. Looking?" Teo asked. "well thay we were talking about death. . ." Toph said. "well lets not anymore" " ya lets"

So the conversion had changed to the dance and that Fray and Aang where not going. Then how they shod go together. "I don't uhhh. . ." Aangs face was red. Rubbing the back of his head. He had short black hair. Fray had wide eyes and a red face. "I uhh. . ." both where unable to say a full sentence. " well why not?" Katara keep picking at them. She wanted some one to go dress shopping with, Toph and Freyeon where no help and her and Suki had a bit of deference in taste. "I mean if Fraya doesn't mind" frays face got reder and Katara almost wanted to laugh. then her sister walked up with Zuko. "your just in time to see Fray agree to go to the dance with Aang." she said looking up at her sister. Freyeon's eye patch in place. Not reveling the horrible scar underneath. " I mean I guess its ok" Katara noticed Fray had not eaten her food. "well its good for everyone to have someone to go with, now who are you?" my sister asked. "my names Fraya alma- I prefer Fray ." "Aang is my name" my sister nodded and sat next to her. Zuko sitting on the other side of Suki. The setting armament had gotten messed up with Aang and Fray. "so Fray you have plans this week end?" Katara asked. "well no. . . " she said. " how about you come with me Suki Freyeon& Toph" she got a weird look on her face. " ok shear if you tell me who the other pepol are." she went off to introduce Fray to her other friends, and sister. " ok id love to!" "cool maybe we can all meat at Katara's house's before the dance" Suki said. " and the guys can meat at Aangs house." Sokka said elbowing Aang in the ribs gently. " that sounds grate" Aang said, Sokka blinked. " relay?" he asked. " ya just let me ask Geatso?" "who?" "oh, he stays with me and Fray" "you live together?" "Freyeon esclamed. "well not like that. . . She was a travlar we picked up on the way hear when Geatso found out she did not have Anyware to live he insisted that she live with us." "ohh. . ." soon after the bell rang and the new friends went there separate ways promising to meat in the same spot tomorrow to make sheer the plan was all clear.

Ch6

Free pried

Aang and Fray where debating whether to "walk" home or not. Aang was on cloud nine he was going to a sweet hart dance with Fray! on valentines day! Then her birth day a week later. This had turned out to be a varry interesting day of school. "so Aang what classes did Geatso give you?" "math, history, marshal arts training, combat training, art, uhhh" he stopped and pulled out his crinkled sckejuwal out of his pocket. "lunch, free period," he started to laugh. and Fray rolled her eyes. "English, reading/wringing. And every other Friday I switch from art to arts and crafts." he said shoving the peace of paper back into his pocket. He look up and Fray was in a tree that was in a lowercase t shape. Her back leaned against the main trunk that was going up. Her jumped to the other side of the tree. "what do you have?" he asked her. " mannerisms,-" "what's that?" Aang interrupted her. "it's a class to how to be a lady" she said Aang hearing the annoyance in her voice. " I did not know they have classes like that" then something hit Fray _maybe he does not like me LIKE THAT because Im not enof of a lady. _"ya. . . And my other classes are history math and I have a poetry and a creative righting class." she finished off, mulling over the thought that had just ran threw her head. "cool, I know you love to write." Aang said. " ya. . ." she said yawning. " you want to go home so you can get a short nap?" but before he finished the sentence Fray was on the ground cracks around where she landed. She was becoming a good Earthbender.

Aang jumped out of the tree. Aang looked at Fray in the eyes, admiring the pale shade of green they where almost white they where so pail "anyone ever tell you, you have beautiful eyes?" "not in a long time. . ." she said blushing. _maybe I have a chance . . . _he thought. And opened his glider. " well you going to get on or not?" he asked.

Fray grabbed the front edges of the glider. Once Aang had gotten then in the air she no longer needed to hold on. She let the cool air run threw her hair. Today had been a confusingly amazing day. She who'd be going to a sweet hart dance with Aang. All too soon the ride was over. Already she missed ridding her glider. She yawned and went to take a nap. The rest of the day was blurs of ins and outs trying to plan for the dance. Fray who'd meat Katara and the rest of the gang at her house (witch she who'd go to tomorrow) after school Friday and spend the night and then go to the mall and several other places looking for close on Saturday. Fray had decided Aang had only invited her to the dance as a friend and because of the presser put on by Katara. Not that she was mad at Katara, anything but actually.

Ch7

The strange new kid.

**At Katara, Sokka, Freyeon and Hacota's house **

Katara walked over to her sister and plopped down next to her. "so Zuko ask you out to the dance yet?" she crossed her arms around her chest. " your only talking about this dance so much Cuz Haru asked you out" Katara smiled broadly. " yep" her sister was quiet, but her cheeks where red. Telling her he indeed had and that she said yes. "so what's the name of the weird new kid? The girl with white hair?" her sister asked smoothly changing the subject. "her name is Fraya but she pufer Fray." "ahhh. . . .who was that dude with her." she asked another question. "his name is Aang" she nodded. "how long have they known echther?" Freyeon kept questing. "supposedly only a few days. . ." Katara replied not believing it one bit herself. The look in there eyes was infact not a new friend ship, but that of a life long friendship that a long time ago had turned into love. "ya I don't believe that. . . Did you see how her face lit up like a light bulb when they finally agreed to go to the dace and that she dint touch her soup after wards . . . . I mean not that I who'd have that cabbage guy is crazy and needs to be on meds." they went to counted to talk about what to ware for the dance. And how they needed to get Fray in a light color. Then that's about where her sisters helpfulness wore off. Sometimes she wishes she had a girly girl for a sister and not a tomboy. But none the less they all loved echo other.

Katara walked into the kitchen and Sokka was in the fridge snaking on something. _I guess he is hungry_. She sighed and pulled him out of the fridge. " lets get takeout dad will not be home from work until late tonight." he nodded fishing off the role he had stuck in his mouth. " your going to end up being 30 and waying 600 lbs " he shook his head. " nope" " ya whatever. . ." she said back. " so who's paying. . . Not me" Katara said adding not me to the end quickly. " not me" Sokka said. Just about that time Freyeon walked into the room. "'not me' what?" Katara and Sokka started lafeing. "what?" she asked, getting a little eradiated. "you have to pay for the takeout tonight" Sokka said. " nu uh your paying for your own Sokka you order the hole menu." there night went on talking about there planes for the dance and what to make out of the new kids. Sokka of couce thought there was something strange about them both, little did he know, he was the strange one.

Freyeon went to her room, swearing she saw that new kid Fray water bend her tea at lunch. She was twirling her hand around and the water in her glass was rippling. _probly just some vibratos. _She thought_. _Hadn't Katara gotten that new kids phone number so they cod plan her coming to there house tomorrow to spend the night then go to school? She picked up her purple phone and slid out the full key board. And tipped in Katara number to send her a ex message. "hay you got that new kid Fraya something or others number?" soon she reseved a another message. "dude my room is right next to yours why not just come to my room?" Katara replied. " to lazy." she sent back. "fine its 555-012-7456 lazy butt. XP" Freyeon was about to call Fray when she relised ho stupid she who'd sound. Asked her if she was a water bender. How stupid cod she be, of coerce she wasn't. she was a Earthbender. And there was only one person in the inter world who cod bend more then one element. And that was the avatar. She thought about it, there was a clan that the earth kingdom had made a long time ago, what was there names ama- something. She who'd have to look it up at school. Then something hit her what had Fray said when she asked for her name . . . ? "my names Fraya alma- I prefer Fray ." that had to be it. Fraya was apart of that clan. . . What haven't they all died in a fire Nason raid? She sighed, of coerce they did she was just letting her over reactive imagination get to her

Sokka was in his room, his new friend Aang was spost t to call about the plans for the dance, soundly his phone beeped. " Geatso said it was cool. . . Im not sheer how to tell him me and Fray are going together though" he lafed he who'd be the one to ask about that. " make her do it." he sent back. Almost instantly a another message came in. " I cant do that!" he quickly repsoned. " and why not" it was a few minutes this time but the reply came. "Im just not like that, pulse if I did something like that Fraya might back out" "who's Fraya?" " oh its frays full name sorry I use it more then her nick name Fray" "why" Sokka asked. ". . . I think it sound pretty her" Sokka typed in lol and said that they talk tomorrow and put the phone down and went to sleep.

The phone rang in Katara's room, well it rang every ware she was just the only one to pick it up. " hello" the voice was filmier. " hay Zuko, did you call for Freyeon?" there was a pause. "how did you. . ." he trailed off. " Im her sister , I know everything" she said with a smile in her voice. " ya I want to talk to her." he said nervicley from the other line. "ok hold on" Katara opened her sisters door. "hay dint any one teatch you to nock?" she asked putting the book she was reading down. "hay dint anyone ever tech you to lock?" Katara replied quickly. "well what you want?" Katara tossed the phone onto her sisters bed. " I want that back when your done"

Freyeon picked up the phone off her bed, a little aggravated that her sister just barged into her room. "hello?" she said into the receiver. "uhh hi. . ." a all to filmier voice said back to her. Suddenly all the fretting she had about her sister barging into her room was gown. Everything but his voice melted away. Frays suspicesesness, Aang supicesesness, and her sister aggravators all gown. "hi Zuko" she tried not to sound to ecstatic. "so Freyeon. . . I was wondering what color you where going to where for the dance. . ." he sounded varry acward. But she did not mind. "I don't know I was thinking like a rustic red or a blue and orange fade or a red and blue fade. . . Im not sher or black. . . Probly black. . ." she said thinking out loud. "oh you are varry helpful. . ." he said sarcastically. "well sorry I pretty sheer ill go with black maybe with I little bit of red init." she said. "well what color tie shod I get?" hmmm "I guess black or red." she herd him sigh from the other line. "well ill tell you after I get my dress. . .or something ill have to talk to Katara" she said. "your sister does most of the shopping doesn't she?" "yep" he sighed again. "ok I guess I can run and get a tie latter. . ." she made a putty face, " sorry . . ." she said barley autable over the phone line. "Im sorry its just. . . I don't know Im a little stressed out Wright now. . ." Freyeon did not say anything. " hay. . ." Zuko said. "what" she mumbled. " I love you." and just like that she was soaring , no longer sad. " I love you too zugly poo" there was silence over the phone line. " I asked you not to call me that." " I know' Freyeon said cheerfully. "well just don't do it in public" he asked her. "ok I won't." she said haply. " I got to go sorry." he said. "bye see you tomorrow at school." she said and hung up the phone. And barged into her sisters room, she was on the phone to and bye the looks of her face it was a privet moment between her and Haru. She smiled. _good_, she thought. And threw the phone back onto her sisters bed.


End file.
